The term “electronic content” refers to any type of media that can be displayed on mobile and other computing devices. Computing devices include devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, etc. Electronic content can include text or multimedia hosted on websites, such as standard web pages or mobile web pages specifically formatted for display on computing devices. Electronic content can also include application software developed for computing devices that is designed to perform one or more specific tasks at the computing device.
Publishers and designers can develop applications and other electronic content that includes highly designed, paginated publications such as books and magazines. Developing paginated electronic content to be rendered for display on computing devices with different display screen sizes, such as different tablet computers or smart phones, can involve developing layouts for different display screen sizes, different display screen resolutions, and different orientations for a single computing device based on how a user holds the device. Some computing devices can render electronic content differently based on the orientation of the device. Non-limiting examples of such computing devices can include tablet computers and mobile phones including a mobile computing platform, such as smart phones. A design for an application or other paginated electronic content may also be rendered for display differently based on different paper sizes associated with a document or application, such as a U.S. Letter or A4 (ISO 216) paper size.
Previous solutions for developing applications and other electronic content do not adequately provide for designing for many screen sizes at the same time. Previous solutions can require labor-intensive processes to manually adapt a design for an application or other electronic content to different computing devices. Such solutions do not allow for developing electronic content that can be adapted to different devices having different display characteristics.